Changes
by SquirmyBug
Summary: Because not everything stays the same, for good or for worse. [Sasukecentric]


**Title:** Changes  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Author Notes:** Just a drabble I thought up one day.

* * *

Sasuke is surprised, although his facial expression remains cool. He says nothing to give away what he is thinking. 

He wonders how someone who self-proclaimed themselves in love with him, is able to attack him with the intent to kill. (You have betrayed us all, Sasuke. By order of the Hokage, I am to bring you back. _Dead or alive_.) He cocks his head to the side, thinking how Sakura has changed. Too much, he thinks to himself. He likes the little clueless girl, who was too pathetic to have a serious thought in her head.

But now she is different, serious. Nothing like he last remembered her. It too bad, he muses, if only she stayed the same. Granted she was annoying and stupid, but she was something he became accustomed to. Now she stood across from him as a stranger, merely as an average looking shinobi that he kills every day.

Her hair is cut short and body mattered in scars. She is lean; her hips are wide and nicely shaped. Other then her hair color singling her out from a crowd, she is nothing to him.

His promise, he made long ago, was for the Sakura that looked up to him hopelessly. The little girl that ran around and laughed, who had a fire burning in her eyes that she desperately tried to conceal. The one who had a breathtaking innocence in her soul. This_ imposter _was only an imitation of her appearance, and empty shell. A forever reminder of what she once was and will never be again.

"Pity." He murmurs to himself, and then rips her chest open with his Chidori.

His hand rips through the skin, crushing the ribs and grabs on to her heart. For a few seconds, he can feel it pulsate against his palm. Her eyes widen in shock, not because of what he has done, but because of the sudden pain, the sudden realization that she is going to die. She chokes back a mouthful of blood, moving her mouth in feeble attempts. (Murderer.)

Sasuke's lips turns in to a scowl, a feeling of anger burns through his chest. His Sakura would have never thought he would do something so ghastly as killing her with his own hands. It just comes to prove, that she was never Sakura.

When her eyelids has drooped down and her chest stop moving, Sasuke knew at that moment she was dead. Life moved on, and he moved on and he thought no more over her death. The only thing that he would truly miss would be that child, so many years ago, that cried and begged for him to stay.

When Sasuke killed, it was a rush to feel all the warm blood being spilt. Even better when he did it with his own hands. The only downside was the messy corpse, it was no longer endearing once the blood turned cold. Latching on, he quickly rips the heart out of her chest, hearing the veins and arteries snapping like rubber bands.

And then he smiles.

Sakura has given him her heart as a gift when there where only twelve. Before, Sasuke rejected it, but now it seemed only fitting for him to accept such a gift. He quickly shreds a piece of clothe from his sleeve and wraps it around the heart, binding it. Behind him, Naruto arrives.

_"Silly boy, don't you know timing has everything to do with life and death?"_

Naruto falls to his knees, unable to process what lies before his eyes. He body trembles and he arches his back and lets out a blood curdling sob. Sasuke harshly put his blood drenched hand against Naruto's cheek, and tilts his face to meet his eyes. Naruto cries too hard, tears blurring his vision and all he can think of his Sakura. (She's dead, dead, dead, dead. All my fault... if only, if only...) He rants in to his head over and over, until it become a mantra that he will never forget.

Sasuke looks up to the sky and closes his eyes, his face conflicted.

Not only has Sakura change, but so has Naruto. Sasuke was never one for change; change meant the massacre of his clan, the death of his family. He hated change. Sasuke had now found power, achievement that made him feel complete. The only thing he needed was his old team to return back home. But if they changed, how can everything return back?

Sasuke leaves, behind him Naruto is clutching the dead body of Sakura, his face is in her neck and becoming stained with blood. Sasuke thinks, that the first time in over ten years, he will cry if he is to kill his best friend. If only they had stayed the same. He is sad for a moment, then looks at the bleeding heart in his hand, and his mood changes.

Perhaps adding another heart to his collection won't be so bad.


End file.
